Pokemon Advanced Diamond XY( League of Ultimate Legends)
by Ashauralegend
Summary: After end of his (XY)league Ash K/Satoshi travels for the ultimate league which is after the zino league with some of his old friends and some new friends and advance shipping started during the so see how strong his Pokemon's become especially Pikachu who turns to be the most strongest with its huge number of moves. This whole adventure will be kept on going until the league
1. Started from where it ended Chapter 1

**HI all this my first fan fiction and i hope you guys like it .**

_**Disclaimer:i do not own Pokemon**_

_**It all started out from the end of the [XY] league:**_

Ash: morning Pikachu .

Pikachu: Pika pika .

Ash:Lets first freshen up then go to the dining table . So hop in buddy .

Diane : Its great to see Ash back at home after his [XY] league. I hope he doesn't leave quickly like last time he did .

Sound : knock knock .

Diane : who could that be right now at this moment.

narrator : the door opened

May : Hi its me

Diane : May i am glad to u see again .Come in and have a seat .

May : Where is Ash and Pikachu .

Diane : They are in their room.

narrator : Ash comes down from upstairs .

Ash : Mom we are ready now give us our breakfast.

Diane : There they comes .

Ash : May when did you came .

May : Ash how can you sleep so long . Its almost 12 o'clock and i came right now .

Ash : Hey calm down , we are not in a journey by the way. By the way why did u came here u didn't told me that yet.

Diane :will u both go to the living room and talk dear .I am serving your breakfast over there OK .

Ash : OK mom , lets go May.

Narrator : ash and may both seated.

May : I came here to travel with you Ash in the [zino] region . Professor Oak told me that you are traveling there and so am i , so i should join u .

Ash : OOh ,Thats great May. So we will be traveling again right .

May : Right

Pikachu: Pika( hooray)

Diane : Breakfast ready kids ,so u 2 are traveling again ha.

Ash: Yes mom . We both are gone a start traveling from today .

Diane : mind (what he is gone a do like the last time he did , looks like somethings never change .)

Professor Oak : Hi kids here is both of your new pokedex of zino region .

Ash and May:Hi professor wow our new pokedex thanks professor

Diane : Ash go and pack your bag and get ready with your new clothes which i gave u last night OK .

Ash : OK mom.

narrator : Pikachu jumped on Mays lap and gave a smile to May.

Ash : Mom i am ready ,so lets go May.

Narrator : pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and their family waved them good bye .

Ash : so where shall we go first May

Narrator :May opened her pokenav .

May: in confusion she said pikachu city.

Ash and pikcahu both confused .

May : looks like something wrong Ash .

Ash : Don't worry May we will find out later when we reach there.

May : OK.


	2. Met some new friends on the way Chapter2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon .**_

_**Met some old friends on the way :**_

Narrator : Both the trainers are traveling through the middle of the forest .

May: Ash can we take rest for a moment . We been walking for 1 hour.

Ash:We cant stop may because its just an hour.

May :mime voice ( Oh how could I forget that he is the same ash like before and this will never change)

Pikachu:pikachuu(correct)

Ash:What you two are whispering ha tell me .

May:Nothing Ash just about your attitude

Ash:Whats wrong with my attitude.

Narrator:Suddenly a figure was coming from behind.

Gary:Hey Ashy boy how could you forge your poke-balls .

Ash:My poke-balls .

Gary :Don't you know that zino region doesn't contain any new Pokemon ,so you got to take your old ones with you .

Ash:Then why did professor gave us the poke dex .

Gary :To know about your Pokemon ultimate forms and moves he gave it to you .Dumb .

May:Ash who is he ?

Ash:OH May this is Gary professor Oaks grandson and Gary this is May.

Gary:Is she your girlfriend?

Narrator : both Ash and Mays cheek went red .

Ash :NO she is just my friend.

May :Yea a.

Gary :by the way Ash can i join you in your journey. I am going there to play the league

Ash: That s great we both are gone a practice together for the gym battles from now on .

Gary:May are you even a trainer like us?

May : No i am just a coordinator .

Gary:Wait a minute i know you , you are the one who won the grand festival at Hoenn 3 months ago . Can i have an autograph of yours ,actually I am a big fan of yours .

May: geez I didn't know that I would be so famous after that grand festival .

Ash and Gary : hahahaha .

Gary : So who taught you those skills May.

May :Ash did . My all achievement in life got succeed just for Ash .He taught me how to catch pokemon , how to love them etc.

Gary:Wow Ash I didnt know that you been her mentor all those time .

Narrator : Suddenly from another side of the jungle Dawn came with her cousin Zoey

Ash and May:Dawn and Zoey .

Dawn and Zoey :Ash and May

Narrator :the three girls hugged each other .

Ash : Its great to see you both .

Dawn : Even you 2 .

Gary: Hi I am Gary a trainer and you two are coordinators . I saw you both in the Wallace Cup .

May : So you know all of them even.

Gary:yup

Ash : OK guys lets continue our walking before we become late to reach our destination at the pikachu city.


	3. Ducklett on the way Chapter 3

Ash :May did we reached there yet.

May: Not yet Ash ,but soon we will .

Gary : In the mean time can we take a rest for a moment .

Ash :Hey come on its been 2 hour already and we are getting close to our lets move guys .

Zoey: Ash's right.

Narrator :May and Dawn stared at Zoey with an angry face .

Zoey: OK i got it , hey Ash lets take a break for 10 minutes.

May ,Dawn , Gary : Hoooooorayyy

Narrator : All were eating lunch .

Ash : May i don't get it you already ate breakfast at my home , so why do you feel hungry right now.

May: Well i am eating right now because i don't wanted to disturb you at pikachu city talking about lunch in the middle of a gym battle .

All : laughed( hahahaha ) .

Dawn : By the way why the city's name is pikachu city.

Ash : yea does anyone knows why ?

Gary : there are lots electric types of Pokemon and it got a pikachu festival .

Pikachu :pika- pi .

May : Wow pikachu you are famous .

Gary: there are pikachu toys , clothes , costumes etc .

Pikachu : pikkaaa(hooray)

Narrator : Suddenly a ducklett came through the bushes beside them .

Ducklett:Ducklett

Gary: a ducklett

Narrator : May ,Dawn and Zoey opened their poke dex .

Poke dex: Ducklett a water and flying type Pokemon .

May and Dawn :Its so cute , I wanna catch it .

Ash : Get back you 2 its too dangerous.

May :looks like someone scared of it .

Dawn :hahahahaha.

Ash: trust me guys.

Narrrator : suddenly ducklett fired water gun on both girls face .

Gary:lookout.

ducklett: Duucckkklettttttttttttt .

May and Dawn : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh .

May and Dawn : Hot hott hottt hottttttt .

Narrator :Then ducklett used ice beam on them (May and Dawn ).

May : Its too coldd, someone save me .

Ash :pikachu go and use iron tail (the iced cracked and both the girls were shrieking terribly . Narrator : then ducklett took Mays bandana

Ash : Pikachu use thunder bolt .

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu.

Ducklett: Duuuuucckk .

Narrator: Ducklett dodged the it used aqua ring .

ducklett:duuuuuuuuuuuuucckkkkleeeeeeeeetttttt .  
>Ash :Pikachu use electro ball .<p>

Pikachu:piikaachuuu .

Narrator : the hurricane was gone as the electro ball passed through it .Then the electro ball hit ducklett ,which made it fall from the sky.

Ducklett:duucckletttttt.

Narrator :Then the pokemon grunted on the ground and again flew back t the air .

Ash : What is it up to ?

Narrator : Then the ducklett used brave bird.

Ducklett:Duucckklllett

Ash : what ? impossible !Pikachu you use quickattack .

Pikachu:Pikachu pikachu pikachu pikachuuuu ...

Gary : wow zino regions Pokemon are so powerful .

Narrator : A big blast appeared in the middle of the battale field .Soon the black smole fade away and ducklett was on the ground and pikachu standing .

Ash : We did it buddy .

Narrator :Pikachu ran to May and gave her the bandana of her .

May :Thank you pikachu .

Narrator :Then the Ducklett escape leaving team with a happy journey.  
>May:So guys we are one mile away from our destination .<p>

**BE CONTINUED**


	4. Pikachu city:Mays first PikachuChapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon .**_

_**The Pikachu city:Mays first pikachu -**_

**_I wanna be the very best_**

**_Like no one ever was_**

**_To catch them is my real test_**

**_To train them is my cause_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_gotta catch em all_**

**_Its you and me_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_I know its my destiny_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_Yeaaaa you my best friend_**

**_In the world we must evade _**

**_Pokemon_**

**_Gottta catchem all all all all._**

**_Poke-ball ._**

_Last time you guys watched that the gang struggled with annoying ducklett . Today the team reached their destination to the pikachu city . _

Ash : Wow is this the pikachu city written on the poke nav .

Narrator : Ash saw that the whole city is yellow and there are many cute pictures of pikachu and other pre-evolved electric type Pokemon on the walls of the house and even on the wall of the road.

May: Yup Ash.

Gary :Hey guys look there in that chocolate store .

Narrator : They came in front of the store .

Dawn :Wow amazing , the chocolate figure exactly looks like pikachu ,just the color is brown .

Store lady : Do you want any dear ?

Dawn : No mam .

Store lady : What about you 4?

Gary :Hey gang lets take some .

All except Gary : Ok.

Gary : 5 for each mam.

Store lady :Coming right up dear .Pichu pack 25 pikachu choclate please.

Pichu: pi .

May : pichu .

Ash : The pr-evolved Pokemon of pikachu.

Pikachu: pika (yup) .

Store lady : $50

Gary : Here is it mam ( Gary handed over the money)

Ash : Mam do you know where is the gym .

Store lady : Its beside the power station which is beside the Fantasy Kingdom .

Ash : Alright we are going to the gym right now guys.

Store lady : Dear why dont you fast visit at fantasy kingdom . You kids will have lots of fun over there I bet .

May :Yea Ash .

Ash OK May if you guys will have fun ,then i will have too.

Dawn : OK guys lets rush to that amusement park .

Ash : wait Dawn lets just roam around the city and then to the amusement park .

May : But where Ash

Store lady : There is a crystal bridge near this area and even a museum and the museum contains a special training room for electric type Pokemon only .

Ash: Wow that's great .Looks like pikachu is gone get special training .So are you ready buddy.

Pikachu :pika chu .

Gary : So lets go gang.

Narrator :On the way to the crystal bridge the team saw many electric Pokemons and pikachus mostly .

Zoey : wow there are huge number of electric Pokemon and pikachus especially

May: Look guys that's the crystal bridge .

Zoey : Hey isn't that the statue of two couple pikachu at the roof of the bridge.

May: Oh they look romantic .

Narrator : suddenly a feminine pikachu stood in front of her way .

Stranger Pikachu : pika(hi)

May : Hi ! what do you want little fellow .

Narrator : The stranger pikachu snatched Mays bag from her waist and ran away.

Stranger pikachu :pik-ka- chu chu ( hahahaha )

May : Hey wait up .

Narrator : Then pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and chased that feminine pikachu .

Ash : Pikachu don't let it escape , we are coming behind you .Lets go guys ,

All : nodded

Stranger pikachu : pika pika (you wont be able to catch me )

Pikachu :Piikkaaaaa:( I will )

May : O they both run quick so speed up guys .

Pikachu : pikachu - pika(give up you wont be able to escape from me )

Stranger Pikachu : ka- pi ( o yeah well how abot this )

Narrator :The feminine pikachu fired a small thunderbolt on Ash's pikachu .

Pikachu: pi - ka -chu (that didn't hurt at all)ka - pik -pikkkaaaaaachuuu ( why don't you take this )

Narrator : Pikachu then send a huge amount of electricity to that feminine made it flew on the sky and the bag fell from its mouth and pikachu went for a iron tail on the air.

Pikachu :piiikaaaaaaa(iron tail)

stranger pikachu :piii

Narrator :The feminine pikachu grunted on the ground and started to cry .

Stranger pikachu:pi-pi-pi-pi-pikaa-pikaaah .

May :Pikachu what did you do to her ( scolded ).

Pikachu : pika-pika ( she is a thief and she deserves that ) .

Narrator : May took the little creature on her lap .

May:Are you OK

Narrator : It showed arm that it got hurt there when it got hit by the strong iron May sprayed on its arm and it got healed .

May : Did you snatched my bag because you wanted to play with me .

Stranger Pikachu :(nodded ).

May: See pikachu she isn't a thief .

Pikachu to feminine pikachu: piika( sorry )pika -ka(forgive me for going rough on you ).

Feminine Pikachu :Pi ( i forgave you )

Ash : Hey if you really wanted to play , you could just have just told pikachu that you wanted to play with you wouldn't have to run through such disasters you know .Any way forget it past is past .

FEMININE Pikachu : nodded

May : Hey if you wanna play with me why don't you join at my team .

Narrator :As May searched some pokeballs from her bag , the pokemon stopped her.

May : Ha . Got it ,so you wanna stay on my shoulder like pikachu right.

(may)pikachu : nodded .

May : Hop in .

Ash : Ok guys lets head for the museum .

**_To be continued ._**

_there are still lot to see folks ,so stay tuned. _

**_enjoy the song:_**

**_I wanna be the very best_**

**_Like no one ever was_**

**_To catch them is my real test_**

**_To train them is my cause_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_gotta catch em all_**

**_Its you and me_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_I know its my destiny_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_Yeaaaa you my best friend_**

**_In the world we must evade _**

**_Pokemon_**

**_Gottta catchem all all all all._**

**_Poke-ball ._**


	5. A Night At The Museum (THR) Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon ._**

**_A Night At The Museum ( The Horror Night):_**

_**Song :**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_

Ash: Its almost going to be night .I think we should check for a hotel to stay .

Gary: Well we are standing in front of the museum so why don't we go inside and check a bit Ash.

Zoey : Yea it will take 10 minutes though

Ash: Alright let's go in gang.

Hamilton (the In charge of the museum) : You kids need a hotel to stay.

Ash: Yes sir .

Hamilton: Sorry kids , you won't get any right now because they all were booked by the tourist of foreign countries .

Ash: None of them .

Hamilton: This is because for the Pikachu festival which will be held after 1 day .

Ash : What is that ?

Hamilton: This festival is just for couples who both got Pikachu .In this festival there are tournaments and at night dance party .In the end there is Fireworks .

May : Wow .

Ash: Anyone can join the tournaments right ?

Hamilton: Yes . But in the team there should be both male and female or else the team will be disqualified .

Ash: Oh.

Gary: Sir is there any place where we can stay.

Hamilton: You can stay in the museum with me .

Gary: Wow that's great.

Hamilton: I warn you that if you see some strange things at night just inform me.

Gary: Like?

Hamilton: Anything strange.

Gary: OK, got it.

Zoey to Mays ear: What can be strange inside a museum ?

May: I don't know .I hope he is not talking about ghost.

Hamilton: You can now watch the whole museum if you want and then sleep anywhere you like. So bye kids.

Gary; So guys let's have a walk through the museum. First is the ancient tool section where you will see things which had been used in the past.

Next is the ancient war weapon section, where you can see armored suits ,swords , crossbows , knife ,dagger ,arrow and canons .

Then there is the ancient vehicle section, which contains the old Rolls Royce ,The first plane , the ships which had been used by many sailors of the world .

Narrator : After watching the whole museum they all went to asleep. Suddenly some noises made May wake up.

Water Sound : tip tip tip

May :From where is that sound coming.

Sound: shaawww

May: what was that? Ash wake up ,wake up.

Ash :in his sleep (we will win the league this time Pikachu for sure …. )

May: O common Ash you can think about the league when you will live.

Narrator: May shook Ash with her full force , which made Ash woke up.

Ash: what's wrong May ? Why did woke me up in the middle of the night ?

May : Ash I think there is something inside this room .

Ash :Well what is it May?

May: I don't know Ash.

Sound: Shhhhhhhhaawww Shhhhhhhhhaawww Shhhhhhhhhhaawww .

May: Look there Ash beside that ancient statue ,now its going towards the hall.

Ash: Let's follow it.

May : what about the others ?

Ash: Let them sleep because all of them are looking tired.

May : OK then , so let's chase this shadow.

Narrator:Ash was walking on the front and May from the back was holding Ash's shoulder for protection .

May : Are we safe Ash for doing this alone.

Ash: If something went wrong I will protect you May ,so don't worry .

Narrator :Suddenly a heavy armored suit began to shake in front of Ash and May.

Knight : wyaaaaah , go away .

May and Ash : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Ruuunnnn .

(Both were running ) Ash: How could I forget to take Pikachu with me .

Knight :muhahahha

May:Ash that's the room where our friends are lets go hurry .

Ash : wait up.

Knight: Where do you think you both are running .(hhaaaa)

Narrator: Suddenly a big wall fell from the roof which made May crashed on it and felled unconsciously on the floor .The noise made Ash and May (pikachu ) wake up from their sleep .

Ash: OK That's it mister .

(Ash)Pikachu :Pika .

Ash :Pikachu I am glad to see you buddy .

Narrator: Mays Pikachu went to her to see if she is OK or not .

Ash : She is Alright (may) Pikachu just a bit unconscious . OK Pikachu use Thunderbolt on that knight suit .

Pikachu: Pikaaachuuuuuuuuuu.

Knight: aaaah.

Ash: Now use electro ball.

Pikachu:Piikaaaa.

Narrator:This made the knight broke into several parts.

Ash: Yes .

Narrator:The whole chaos made the others awake.

Gary: What's going on in the middle of the night ?

Zoey :Hey where is Ash , May and their Pikachu?

Gary : Some things wrong , lest search for them .

Narrator: The three kids went outside in search of them .

Gary : Hey look there .

Dawn: Its Ash and May .What happened to May and why is she laying on the ground beside that wall .

Gary: Hey I didn't see that wall over there before.

Zoey: With whom is Ash fighting guys .

Gary: What ?

Ash: Hey get up you monster whoever you are .

Gary: Hey Ash with whom are you talking with me .

Ash : Guys .

Narrator: The knight automatically reassembled its body parts .

Knight: So they are your friends ha look what do I do to them.

Zoey: Who's that ? (Narrator : holding Gary's hand)

Gary: A ghost maybe : (Narrator : Saying with fear )

Knight : Rope tie his friends and hang them on the fans wing. Fan spin them with your highest speed .

Gary , Dawn , Zoey : woah , woaahh, woaahhh,woooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.

Narrator: Accidentally the rope cut off , made the 3 kids fall in scattered on the ground .

Gary: Maaaaaaan that was the greatest spin I ever had in my life .

Ash : Guys are you all OK.

(ash)Pikachu:piiiiikaaa (youuuu) –pika—pika – pika …. .

Ash: Pikachu Quckattck won't affect him.

Narrator: After the hit the knight body scattered all-around the floor. Then it again reassembled automatically.

Knight: O you little mouse look what do I do to you .

Narrator: Suddenly a sun ray came from the window and touched the knights body .

Knight:aaaahh. Sun rise ,I got to go but I will come back again boy . MuhahahhaMuhahhahaaaaaaaha.

Ash: The Knight disappeared .Guys are you all right .

Gary : Yea , Just a bit dizzy after the spin .

Zoey :and a bit hurt after the fall Ash .

Dawn: Is May Ok Ash.

Ash:Man I almost forgot about her.

Narrator: He ran towards May.

Ash: May wake up the knight is gone ,you can open your eyes now .

Narrator:Her beautiful sapphire eyes opened slowly .

May:What happened ?What happened Ash?

(may)Pikachu:pika –pikaaa .

May: Stop licking me Pikachu it tickles. Haahahaaaha .

May: So what happened Ash where is that ghost knight which was following us last night .

Ash: It went away.

May: When did this wall came beside me .

Ash:It came from the top and you collided on it .Then you went to sleep .Remember .

May: O yea .

Gary: Why didn't you 2 told us in the miidle about this ghost knight . Hmmm .

Ash: Well you all look tired in sleep that's why.

Gary: Comon Ash if there is danger you should tell your whole gang first.

Ash: Sorrry my mistake.

Hamilton : Who did this whole mess (shouted) .

Ash: Sir there was a ghost at night did this whole mess.

Hamilton: Do mean that Ghost Knight ?who is looking for Ketchum ?

Ash: Looking for whom ?

Hamilton: A boy name Ketchum. Does any of you know a boy name ketchum .

May:No sir .

Ash: But my umm.

Narrator : May cover s his mouth before saying and warns him by showing her eye .

Hamilton :Yes what is it boy?

Ash: Nothing sir .

Hamilton: I am warning you kids the ghost may can curse you so if something went wrong just tell it to your parents.

Gary:By the away sir ,where is the training room for electric types Pokémon .Its beside the canteen .

Hamilton :I need to clean this mess up ,so if you leave I may can start .

Gary: OK sir bye bye .

Hamilton :Bye.

Zoey: That was a great time to change the subject Gary or else he would have asked us many questions.

Ash: Thanks Gary .

Gary : No problem Ash .

May:Hey what about me ?

Ash:Even thanks to you May . I wonder what that ghost up to with me .

Gary:If that thing again tries to attack you we will be there beside you next time.

Ash: I am lucky to have friends like you .

_**To be continued .**_

_Next time you will see how our friends enjoy in the amusement park and how Ash practice with pikachu in the training areana.__ there are still lot to see folks ,so stay tuned. _

_**enjoy the song:**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_


	6. Chaos in the Amusement Park Chapter:6

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon ._**

**_Chaos in the amusement park:_**

_**Song :**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry folks the enjoyment went a bit disastrous anyway just enjoy reading it and sorry Ash is training in the next chapter.<em>

* * *

><p><em>May : Hey Ash why don't we first go to the amusement park(Fantasy Kingdom).<em>

_Ash: But May I need to train Pikachu first for tomorrow's match._

_Gary: and I got to train my electivire for the match._

_Zoey: You guys can train them later , when we will return from the amusement park ._

_May: Yea._

_Dawn: It will just take 2 or 3 hours ._

_Ash: OK ._

_Gary : When will the amusement park open ?_

_Dawn: at 8:30._

_Ash:Its almost 8 o'clock ,why don't we first eat our breakfast and then rush to that amusement park ._

_All : all right ._

_Ash: The sandwich is great . haw haw haw(3 bites)._

_May:I just like the noodles ._

_Dawn:Yea me too._

_Gary:Sorry I support Ash .hahaaha._

_Zoey:I am done guys ._

_All except Ash and Zoey:Us too._

_Ash:Whhaaitt guuyysh I aam gooing to be donoonnne riiggght nooww ._

_Narrator : All stared at Ash's mouth ._

_May:Ash who told you to put so much food in your mouth._

_Gary:You could have ate slowly ._

_Ash:Utmm Utmm ._

_Dawn: The food got stuck on his mouth ._

_Zoey: Ash beat you chest._

_Ash:haaaaaa relief_

_Gary :You are still that Ashy boy ,Ash._

_May: Ashy boy , Are you older than him ?_

_Gary: No I am 13 like the way are you 3 girls are 10 years old._

_Zoey: Yup we all are 10 ._

_Ash :OK guys I think we should rush towards the amusement park ._

_May: Wow Ash I didn't know that you will be so excited about the amusement park in such a short time._

_Ash:Well Iam going quickly to the amusement park because I wanted to return as quick as possible to train Pikachu._

_Narrator: Mays fall on the ground on anime style ._

_May: I should have known that he would say that thing ._

_Gary:May you should have known that Ash is typical boy to understand ._

_All :hahahaha ._

_Ash:You been more typical when you was 10._

_Gary:Ok I think we should go now and end this chapter ._

_Dawn: You guys got an anger problem when teased slightly ._

_3 girls : hahahaa._

_Ash and Gary ( shouted): can we go now._

_3 girls : Ok all right._

_Narrator:The whole gang reached the amusement park ._

_Ash:I go and bring the tickets , so you all wait._

_All: Ok._

_Zoey: Fantasy Kingdom ha , so what can be there ?_

_Gary: We will find out as we reach there._

_Ash :Here are the tickets gang .5 for 5 _

_Ticket checker: Ok go in then._

_May : Lets first ride the train guys ._

_Dawn: I love this ride ._

_Sound: chic – chic – chic …... ._

_Zoey:The train started ._

_Ash:May there are ghost s in this tunnel ._

_May: Do you think I will get scared._

_Ash:Yea._

_May : I won't Ash because you are sitting beside me ._

_Zoey: So romantic ._

_Gary:Hahahahaaahha ._

_May:Zooeyyy._

_Gary:May you made a wrong decision to sit with Ash._

_May:Whys that._

_Gary:Ash always gets scared if he sees ghost and I hope he doesn't sit on your lap if he sees any inside the tunnel ._

_Ash: Hey that's a lie ._

_May:Yea he is not that brave you know ._

_Ash: Mayyyyy ._

_May: hahaha_

_ Dawn: Hey we are entering the tunnel ._

_Narrator: Instead of seeing ghost they saw a fairy land inside the tunnel._

_May:It was fun wasn't it Dawn ._

_Dawn: yea._

_Zoey: man that was boring._

_Gary: Ash you said there are ghosts in the tunnel._

_Ash:I told that to scare May._

_May:Failure._

_Ash : The next ride is the bumper Car._

_Narrator:Suddenly a big aircraft crashed landed inside the bumper arena ._

_Ash: Whats that?_

_Narrator:A person came out with 10 people._

_Stranger:Are you Ash Ketchum?Who destroyed bad guys like the team magma ,aqua etc ?_

_Ash: Yes._

_Stranger:and are this your friends ? _

_Ash: Yea ._

_Stranger:Mans get them._

_Gary: Guys RUN._

_Narrator :They all started running._

_Zoey:Can anyone tell my why are they chasing us ?_

_Ash: We will find it out later guys but first escape. Lets hide inside that spinning spider copter ride. _

_Narrator:The whole gang hided inside a saucer ._

_Stranger:Do you thing you can escape let me give you all a spin of your life._

_Narrator:Suddenly the saucer started to spin at top high speed ._

_Mays : Guys ._

_Ash: we are spinnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngg._

_All: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh._

_Stranger:That's happen when you mess up with the evil team controller the line connected with that saucer ,let them fall from the sky._

_Comrade:Yes sir ._

_Sound:thangghthithuuuuuu._

_Dawn: What was that noise ?_

_Gary: I think they separated the main line with the saucer._

_Ash:What does that you?_

_Gary:We are gone a crash ._

_All :What ?_

_All:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh._

_Stranger:Man head towards our crashed plane , the saucer is gone a crash over there ._

_Sound:Bash._

_Ash:Is everybody all right ._

_All :Yea._

_Ash: We got to move, they are getting close to us ._

_Gary: Hey lets ride on those bumper cars and escape ._

_Ash: Lets go guys._

_Comrade: Sir they are running away._

_Stranger:Go ride on those bumper cars and catch them ._

_Ash: Hey guys follow me ._

_May: Where are we going by the way Ash?_

_Ash: To the roller coaster ride ._

_Gary: nice plan Ash ._

_May: I wonder what they are up to ._

_Dawn: Can you guys tell us your plan ._

_Zoey: Hey they are coming closer ._

_Ash: Lets go inside that igloo ._

_May: Ash cant we go inside another ride._

_Gary: There is no time hurry up ._

* * *

><p><em>Comrade : Follow them inside that Igloo shape house .<em>

* * *

><p><em>Zoey: So it's haunted from inside ha .<em>

_Gary:its all about the places which are haunted in space._

_May : I hate this ride Ash let's get out of here._

_Ash:But first we need to find the exit._

_Sound:Raawww_

_May:aaaaaaahhh._

_Zoey: May don't be cry baby It's just a robot wearing space alien suit and moving its arms .  
>-<em>

_Comrade:Ok mans hurry up .Open that door and chase those kids ._

_- 5minutes later_

_Dawn: Guys we almost reached the exit. But there is a bridge broken .So how are we gonna reach the exit ._

_Ash: Well there are some cracks in the middle .We can just avoid it on the way ._

_Zoey:There is a lava flowing under the bridge I don't think we should cross the bridge._

_Gary:We got to cross it anyhow .If we don't those bad guys will catch us ._

_May:But its way to dangerous and we don't have any Pokemon to help us on the way to exit ._

_Ash: We will hold each others hand and cross it._

_All: All right ._

_Narrator:They started walking over the bridge ._

_Ash: Just walk slowly guys no need to hurry._

_Sound:khank Kthonk._

_May: The bridge is making weird noises. I think it's gone a fall off ._

_Zoey: The place is too hot because of the lava._

_Sound: Crack._

_Gary: aaah._

_Zoey: Got you _

_Dawn: Let me help you to pull him up ._

_Zoey and Dawn : Pull._

_Gary:Thanks and a lot to you Zoey ._

_Zoey: Your welcome_

_Comrade : There they are catch them ._

_Ash: Hey don't run the bridge will fall ._

_Sound: crack._

_7 Mans : aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh_

_Sound: splash._

_Garry: The bridge is gone a fall so run for your life guys . _

_Sound :crack-boom-crack –kthangg—kthong –pow ._

_Dawn: We are gone a diiieee ._

_Ash:waaaah . Wait for me guys _

_May: Ash hurry up._

_Narrator: Everyone reached to the end of the bridge except Ash and suddenly the whole bridge started to collide on the molten lava ._

_Ash: aaaaaah ._

_May:Aaassssssshhhhhhhh._

_Dawn: Ash._

_Ash:Some one save me I am stuck with this rock._

_Narrator: Joy came into everyone's eye ._

_All:Ash._

_Gary:Get my hand Ashy boy(lowering his hand)_

_Ash:Got it now pull me up._

_Narrator:Gary pulled Ash up._

_Gary:Its great to see you again my old childhood friend ._

_Ash: Even you too._

_May and Dawn:Ash(hugging him tightly)._

_Gary: I think we should carry on._

_Ash: Yea. Let's go gang ._

_Gary:Quick before they find another way to catch us and all head to the museum ._

_Comrade: So they reached their way to the end of the bridge._

_Man 1: So what are we gone a do now sir._

_Comrade: Lets end this mission over here .We are gone a catch them next time ._

_Man1 : OK sir ._

_Stranger: So what happened?_

_Comrade: Sir they managed to escape._

_Stranger: OK lets go then our job is done over here._

_-1 hour later:_

_Ash: We are home._

_May: Safe and sound ._

_Dawn:Man I used to know that amusement park are supposed to be enjoyable places but today it was almost like a nightmare._

_Gary: Yea your right Dawn._

_Zoey: If we 3 would have listen to you boys we wouldn't had face such a disastrous day._

_Ash: I think I should go and train Pikachu. What about you Gary?_

_Gary: Even me too to my Electivire ._

_Dawn:OK guys see you 2 in the training area at noon ._

_Boys:All right bye bye._

_Girls: Bye._

_Gary: So Ash Ketchum are you ready for some training._

_Ash: Yes I am ._

_Gary :So let's go to the training arena._

_**To be continued .**_

* * *

><p><em>Next time you will see Ash and Gary practices and ends up with a match .So give me some time to write this to make it interesting and don't miss the next awesome chapter where Ash and Gary fights for their first gym badge .So stay Tune and so again please give me some time to write this chapters .<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>enjoy the song:<strong>_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_


	7. Thunder Masters ( Ash Vs Gary) Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon ._**

**_Thunder Masters (Ash Vs Gary):((Training arena is on fire)._**

_**Song :**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_

* * *

><p><em>Here is it folks the next chapter. Ash Vs Gary and only the best may win .So enjoy the match .You will see Pikachu learnt a new move.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for taking so much time .This is because my laptop had some mechanical problem. I got even more bigger problems, my O levels exams are coming at month: May and I will always take a week to make a chapter until last April then after May I will get time to write new chapters quickly.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ash: Wow this arena is really big than the ones I have seen in my life.<em>

_Gary: Even me ._

_Hamilton: Where did you all went Ash and Gary._

_Ash: We went outside sir._

_Hamilton: By the way I got a special room for all of you to stay._

_Ash: Thanks sir._

_Hamilton: and here is the the way are you all here to train your electric Pokémon's_

_Ash: Yes sir._

_Hamilton:OK ,Let me introduce to a person who will help you during your Doc come here._

_Doc: What is it ?_

_Hamilton: This 2 kids came here for you train them for their electro gym battle._

_Doc: Sure why not._

_Ash: Hi sir I am Ash and this is my friend Gary ._

_Gary:Hi ._

_Doc: I am Doc grandpa of Blue(pokemon champion)._

_Narrator: Ash and Gary stared at Doc for5 seconds ._

_Hamilton:Shocked ha ._

_Doc: Let me introduce you to some more training places of this arena._

_Ash: Yea sure_

_Hamilton:OK kids have a nice day._

_Doc:So where are your pokemons I wanted to have a look at them._

_Ash: Man I forgot to bring Pikachu ._

_Narrator:Suddenly a mouse like creature came from the back door and jumped on Ash's shoulder._

_Pikachu:Pika-pika-pikachu(where you been I was missing you)._

_Ash: Even me too ._

_Doc: So you will train with your Pikachu ha ._

_Gary: I will do training with my Electivire .Come out._

_Doc: Very impressive._

_Ash: So shall we start ?_

_Doc: First I will test their stamina ,speed and strength ._

_Gary: Pokémon is way more stronger than Ash's Pikachu._

_Doc:It will be seen after the test .Sometimes pre –evolved pokemons are way more stronger than their evolved ones._

_Gary: You are joking right?_

_Doc:No I am not ._

_Ash: Is it true ._

_Doc:If you don't believe it ,go and ask the city's gym leader ._

_Gary on Ash's ear: Is he fooling us._

_Ash: I also confused like you are._

_-20 minutes later_

_Narrator: Doc checked Ash and Gary's Pokémon ._

_Doc:I got good news . Ash your Pikachu can use 4 moves and Its strength , stamina is less than Gary's Electovire but speed is same as Electovire. _

_Gary: Well is my Electovire ready to beat the city's gym leader._

_Doc: It will be seen after a match between Ash and you._

_Gary: Ash Pikachu is not that much stronger to beat my Pokémon. It won't end up with a fair match ._

_Doc: So you wanted me to accept that your Pokémon is a champion against that little mouse._

_Gary: Yes sir. Look sir I had been a trainer and even a researcher and as a researcher I know that way more evolved Pokémon's can't ever be beaten by their pr-evolved ones._

_Doc: I think you have heard that sometimes pr-evolved ones learns moves of their evolved ones. Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak._

_Gary: How do you know me?_

_Doc: Your grandpa told me and he also told me to tell you about the new research that the world has found._

_Ash: So pr-evolved Pokémon's can be strong like their evolved ones ._

_Doc:When those pr-evolved Pokémon's get evolved , they become even more stronger than their first form._

_Gary: Is there chances of Ash's Pikachu to beat my Electovire._

_Doc: Not yet soon when it will come to know about its extended moves. It can happen anytime anywhere._

_Ash: Will it take many years to know those extended moves?_

_Doc: If it got the ability it can learn even sooner ._

_Gary: Ok let's have a match._

_Doc: Before that you got to train with your Pokémon's ._

_Boys: All right._

_Doc: First you and your pokemon got to give 200 pushups, 500 meters race, then doge 150basketballs , 300 pull-ups , Pokémon will fight against drones and you both will guide them and the last one is a match between you 2 which will be after 40 minutes._

_Ash:Man are we training for any Olympic._

_Gary: This day will be the most remembering day ever._

_Doc: Shall we start ._

_Boys: Yes._

_Doc: 1 2 3 start ._

_Ash: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Pikachu:Pika-Pika-Pika-P….. (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Gary: : (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Electovire:Electo-Electo-Electo-E….. (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Doc: Comon boys and pokemons 50 more to 200._

_Ash: I never ever tried to do 200 and 150 is my best._

_Gary:I can't do it anymore._

_Pikachu:piiiikaaaaaah._

_Electovire: Eleeectooo._

_Doc: If you two boys don't have the strength to give any more then I should tell you order your Pokémon to carry on._

_Ash : Comon Pikachu I know you are too strong to score 200._

_Gary:Comon Electovire you can win._

_Narrator: Both of their Pokémon looked unsatisfied with their cheering._

_Doc: You two can't even cheer._

_(May)Pikachu: Pikachi (Hey what's up boys)_

_Narrator: Mays Pikachu stand in front of those two electric Pokémon with a sexy pose. Both the male Pokémon got a pink heart shape eye on their faces and they continued to pushup to impress that Pikachi (female Pikachu)._

_Ash: Yea keep going Pikachu ._

_Gary: Don't let it win._

_Doc: So love made them boost up._

_Narrator: Those two Pokémon's forgot that they cross the limit of their target for impressing that Pikachi and reached a total score of 700 and got tired._

_Ash: That was a great battle guys._

_Gary: See Doc our cheering made them score a total of all thanks go to us_

_Doc: Actually that Pikachi should be great fully thanked._

_Ash: Mays Pikachu ._

_Gary: It didn't use to look that sexy before ._

_Ash: Don't tell me that our pokemon fell in love with Mays Pikachu._

_-__**Some hours ago:**_

_May: I wonder where my Pikachu is?_

_Zoey: May why do you kept on calling it Pikachu ?Its a female and Its name is Pikachi._

_May: I didn't know that._

_Pikachi:Piiiiiik.(May)_

_May:Hey what's up girl._

_Pikachi:Pika (fine)._

_May: Let me give you a nice bath._

_Pikachi: Chi(all right)._

_May: Today I will make you look so cute that everybody will be staring at your cuteness._

_Pikachi :Pika(OK)._

_May:I will show you some way how to behave infront of others._

_Narrator:The Pokémon teaching it everything ,the Pikachi went out to see his new friend Pikachu._

_Ash: I am sure May is behind it's that look._

_Gary: If I am not wrong is that Pikachi trying to show its affection to our Pokémon._

_Ash: I don't wanted Pikachu to fall in love with somebody else and forget it's all time best friend._

_Gary: I understand Ash what you wanted say ._

_Doc: So shall we go for the next stage._

_Ash: I am always ready._

_Gary:Me even._

_Gary: Ready your self for the 500 meters race_

_Doc: It's a team race .Get set go ._

_Narrator:Pikachu ran like a cheetah to win her girl affection and Electovire faced the competition too much hard for it to handle. Whereas Ash and Gary behind running with their full strength to win the race for their Pokémon._

_Doc: Come on you 2 their win depends on you two. This is a team battle I remind you both again._

_Narrator: Pikachu entered the finish line first and then Electovire. Now they were both waiting for their masters._

_Ash: I will not let you win at all Gary._

_Gary: O shut up you loser . _

_Narrator: Both of them were running as fast as they could to the finish line. But they both managed to end it with a tie._

_Pikachu: Pika(Ash)._

_Ash: I am sorry Pikachu I couldn't make you win._

_Electo:Electoo(Gary thanks for reaching in time and to give your best)._

_Gary: No problem._

_Doc:That was a nice fight back from both of you and take 30 minutes rest for the pull up stage ._

_Ash: OK sir._

_Narrator: Suddenly a voice came from the back door with 2 girls saying … ._

_Dawn: Hey guys what you two are doing on the floor?_

_Ash: Just taking some rest to ready ourselves for the next training stage._

_Mays: So whose winning ?_

_Gary: It' always ending with a tie._

_Zoey: So what's the next competition?_

_Ash: The 300 pull up stage._

_May: That's it only 300 no more than that._

_Ash: What are you saying May? That's really a big total ._

_May: O Ash that really a small total . I can give 400 do you know._

_Zoey: Even me too._

_Gary: Then why don't you 2 prove us by showing it._

_Narrator: Those two girls went to a tall bar and started giving pull-ups without looking tensed._

_Gary: Do you think are they capable of giving that much?_

_Ash: Well they are looking confident and no sign of tense I think they are capable of doing that much._

_Narrator: As both the girls said that they were capable of it and they ended up giving 400 pull-ups ._

_May: So will that prove you both._

_Dawn: I didn't know that you guys can be so strong from outside._

_Narrator: Both the boys got insulted._

_Ash: two will see that we will endup giving 500 isn't Gary(said in a brave voice)._

_Gary:Yea(said with a coward voice)._

_Zoey: O we will see that when you 2 will start your next competition._

_-30 minutes later_

_Doc: Get ready yourself for the 300 pull-ups target boys._

_Ash: Sir we are gone a do more than that._

_Doc: Very well then let the match start . 3 2 1 go._

_Ash: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Pikachu: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Gary: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Electovire: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 …)._

_Doc: Can you 3 cheer for those two boys they always give up in the middle of the competition._

_May: Sorry I am at a bet with Ash and Gary._

_Zoey: Even me._

_Dawn: I will do those cheering._

_Narrator: She went to bring her special dress with which she Cheered for Ash last time._

_May: What happened with her?_

_Zoey: Don't know._

_Narrator: She brought her dress and started to cheer for Ash and Gary in the Competition._

_May: Look at Pikachi how it is following Dawn and cheering Pikachu and Electovire._

_Zoey: and the Pokémon's even enjoying it look how they are speeding up._

_May: Wow ._

_Doc: Good job you four .You four can come down now because you all have passed the target ._

_Ash: No sir until we two don't reach the target of 500 we won't give up._

_Narrator: Both Pikachu and Electovire came down._

_Doc: Well then keep on going I am going for a break._

_Ash: Come on Gary I know you can do it up to 500 ._

_Gary: Why do we not just do up to 401 or 450._

_3 girls: Haahahahhaa._

_Narrator: At last they did a total of 500 and fell on the ground being exhausted._

_May: Looks like the target we gave them was short for them to reach._

_Zoey:Yea._

_Narrator: Doc came with a coffee on his hand and took them to the doge ball arena._

_Ash: Man this place is really big ._

_Doc: This is where you 4 will doge 150 basketballs from those robot shooters who will fire at you four._

_Doc:You 4 go in the middle of the field and girls come with me in the controller room._

_Doc:This is a survival battle and if you all succeed to survive against this basket ball's , I will take you 4 to the next stage So are you 4 ready ._

_Narrator: those 4 gave thumb up sign to Doc. The survival battale started_

_May: Doc Isn't it too dangerous for them Ash and Gary especially. Pikachu and Electovire face this kind of problems all the time and they are too much experienced at this situation._

_Doc: Don't worry they won't get hurt ._

_Zoey: Are you sure about that?_

_Dawn: Are you thinking about Gary very much Zoey?_

_Zoey: Hey hey I just want them to be safe._

_Dawn: Oohhhh._

_May: Hey Dawn stop teasing Zoey like that._

_Dawn: I am just wandering how Gary would react as Zoey to be her girlfriend._

_Zoey: Dawn!_

_Dawn: Hahahaha_

_May: Don't worry Zoey he will accept you._

_Zoey: Even you too May._

_Doc:OK Boys here it comes in 3 , 2 , 1._

_Narrator: Doc launched the machine and huge numbers of basket ball's were thrown from the robotic shooters. The balls came from all around the field and the four started to doge the ones that came towards them._

_Ash: Man there are too many of them._

_Gary: I will get tired if I try to dodge them for 5 minutes._

_Doc: Come on kids and Pokémon's the dodging will be kept on going for more 2 minutes and it won't be that much hard you know and all you need is timing , stamina , strength and skills ._

_Narrator: Accidentally a basketball hit the glass of the controller room and made Doc tremble and slipped his Coffee glass from his hand on the controlling system button ,which made the basketball amount 150 to 1000 and the speed of throwing went up to 300 kmph._

_Doc: Oh no what have I done._

_Ash: what's happening over here?_

_Gary: Electovire use protector and guide us to the stands._

_Narrator: But Electovire was unable to use its power because of continuous basketball hitting on its body which made the electric Pokémon weak to use it._

_Ash: Gary your Pokémon is getting weak put it inside the poke ball. Quick ._

_Narrator: Gary nodded but as he tried to put Electovire in its poke ball a basketball hit his hand and made the pokeball to roll on the other side of the arena ._

* * *

><p><em>Zoey: We got to help I am going out there.<em>

_May: I am coming too._

_Doc: Dawn can you help me to fix the machine ._

_Dawn: OK ._

* * *

><p><em>Gary: My poke-ball .<em>

_Ash: Gary lookout._

_Gary: a what?_

_Narrator: He got hit by 3 basketballs and laid on the ground unconsciously._

_Zoey: Gary . I am coming._

_Electovire: Electoooooooooh._

_Ash: Zoey you go and take that poke-ball and I am taking Gary to the stands._

_May: I am helping you Ash to carry Gary on to the stands._

_Ash:OK._

_May: Pikachi block every basketball that comes on our way to the stands._

_Pikachi:Chi._

_Ash: Even you too Pikachu._

_Zoey: There it is. Electovires poke- ball. How am I gone a get there._

_Narrator:She was going through some narrowspace to reach to the poke-ball location._

_Ash: Gary wake up my friend_

_Gary: What happened?_

_May: You got unconscious after getting hit by 3 basketballs._

_Gary: Where is my Electovire?_

_Zoey: Over here._

_Gary: Hey thanks._

_Zoey: No problem._

_May: Come on Zoey say it ._

_Zoey : What ?_

_May: Come on don't be so shy. _

_Zoey: May._

_Gary: What is it Zoey?_

_Gary: Nothing ._

_Narrator : Zoey hold Mays hand and pulled her from them and took her to the control room._

_May: Hey whats wrong don't you wanted say it to him._

_Zoey: I am going to kill you May._

_May: Why is it really hard for you to tell Gary that you like him._

_Zoey: Will you keep quite or not._

_May: OK OK hahahaha._

_Ash: Weird ha._

_Gary: yea. Let's go to Doc for our next step._

_Doc: Are you both all right._

_Gary: yea . I am just a bit hurt._

_Doc: I am cancelling the drone fight and decided to start the match between you two._

_Ash: awesome I been waiting for this every minute now I am gone a get a chance to defeat you Gary._

_Gary: Will see._

_Doc: Gary your Electovire got half damaged let me take it to the healing machine._

_Gary: Here it is Doc ._

_Doc take 40 minutes rest you 2 for the match by that time Gary your Electovire will get healed._

_Boys:All right Doc._

* * *

><p><em>- after 40 minutes later.<em>

_Doc:Well this is an 1vs 1 battle between Ash and Gary .You both gone a use 1 Pokémon and I think you both know the rules so I don't have to say it._

_Boys: Yes._

_Doc: Choose your Pokémon's._

_Ash: Pikachu I choose you._

_Gary: Electovire come out._

_Narrator: While they were starting the battle the 3 girls were there to cheer them up._

_May: Pikachu got a really tough opponent._

_Zoey: Gary always catch strong Pokémon's May rather than Ash. So Pikachu will always face strong Pokémon's if it fights with Gary's Pokémon._

_Dawn: How do you know Gary got strong Pokémon's ._

_Zoey: Well I actually saw him everytime in TV in the past using strong pokemons and he even played in many tournaments._

_May: So you know him from the past?_

_Zoey: Yea._

_Doc: Let the battle begin._

_Ash: Pikachu you use quick attack._

_Pikachu: Pika pika pika… ._

_Gary: Even you to Electovire. You are doing a big mistake Ash._

_Electovire:Eellllllectttrooooo._

_Ash: Pikachu forget quick attack and use Electro ball._

_Pikachu: Piikaaah._

_Gary: What? Electovire stop and use protection quick._

_Electovire:Electo( what )vire ( ok)._

_Narrator: it was too late and electovire got bashed by the electroball and went backwards crashing on the ground._

_Electovire:Eleectrooooooo( aaaaahh)._

_Gary: Noooooo._

* * *

><p><em>May: That was a really clever idea of Ash.<em>

_Zoey: Whatever you say May , Gary is gone a win this match for sure._

_May: I don't think so._

_Zoey: will see._

* * *

><p><em>Ash: Pikachu use quick attack again.<em>

_Piakchu: Pika Pika ….. ._

_Gary: Electovire move from there quick._

_Narrator:Even this time Electovire failed to move away from Pikachu's attack._

_Electovire: Electooooo._

_Ash: Well done Pikachu now it won't have that much power to use protection._

_Gary: So you planned everything before the match ha?_

_Ash: Yes you're right Gary._

_Gary: Electovire use thunder punch._

_Electovire: Electoooooh._

_Ash: Pikachu dodge it._

_Pikachu: Pikah._

_Gary: Electovire now grab Pikachu with your tail._

_Electovire: Electoh._

_Pikachu: pikah. Pikachu Pikachu._

_Narrator: Pikachu was struggling to get out of Electovires tail._

_Gary: Now throw it up in the air and use iron tail._

_Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah._

_Electovire:Eeelectoooo._

_Narrator: Pikachu got a very strong hit by Electovires iron tail , which made Pikachu fell on the ground very badly._

_Ash: Pikachu._

* * *

><p><em>May: Oh no.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gary: Electovire lets finish this with a thunderbolt.<em>

_Electovire:Electoooooovireee._

_Narrator: Electovire fired its one of the strongest thunderbolt it the blast occurred black smoke covered the whole area and disappeared after some seconds._

_Gary: What? _

_Electovire: Electo( what)?_

* * *

><p><em>Zoey: How?<em>

_May: Ash Pikachu is way too strong Zoey._

_Dawn: Pikachu became even stronger than before._

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Pikachu was standing there weakly.<em>

_Pikachu:Pikahhh._

_Gary: impossible after getting hit by iron tail then a very bad smash on the ground and after Electovires strongest thunderbolt._

_Ash: This is what we train for Gary. Pikachu ready your iron tail._

_Gary: Is it so Ashy boy let's see if it can resist this one. Electovire use thunder._

_Ash: What?_

_Electovire: Electoooooooo._

_Narrator: A huge black cloud appeared on the sky over the training arena and suddenly a thunder came from the black cloud and hit Pikachu._

_Pikachu: Pikaaaahh._

_Narrator: Pikachu screamed but the thunder didn't affect it._

_Gary: what is happening over here , why it didn't affect Pikachu._

_Narrator: Suddenly Pikachu's tail started to glow and stretched in a shape of a huge blade and sparks were moving in a zigzag way around it._

_Ash: What's that?_

_Doc: Pikachu is using thunder iron blade tail._

_Gary: Did it learn a new move?_

_Doc: It learned an ultimate tail move which is 10 times stronger than its iron tail._

_Gary: mind talk (Ash gave Pikachu a really good training in his journey)._

_Doc: That move is enough strong to beat Electovire with a single shot._

* * *

><p><em>May: Wow Pikachu learnt a new move.<em>

_Dawn: and its strong enough to beat Electovire._

* * *

><p><em>Ash: You heard him Pikachu so let's finish this. Thunder iron blade tail.<em>

_Narrator: Pikachu charged Electovire with its full strength._

_Pikachu: Pikachu pik pik pik pikaah ._

_Gary: Electovire use iron tail._

_Narrator: Now both charged each other. _

_Pikachu: Pikahhh( take this)_

_Electovire: Electooh._

_Narrator :Both the tail clashed and a huge blast appeared ,which send both of the threw back crashing on the ground._

_Doc: Both Pokémon's are unable to battle so it's a tie._

_Ash: Pikachu._

_Gary: Electovire._

_Narrator: Both of them went towards their Pokémon ._

_Ash: Hey are you all right buddy._

_Pikachu: pika (yea)_

_Gary:Hey are you all right that was a great battle Electovire._

_Electovire: Electo( but I lost to defeat my opponent )_

_Gary: It Ok ,We will win next time. Now return._

_Narrator: Gary put his Electovire ball inside his pocket_

_Dawn: O so it's a tie._

_May: So Zoey whose stronger Ash or Gary ha._

_Narrator: Zoey ignored her speech and went towards Gary._

_Doc: Ash your Pikachu needs to train for its new move. _

_Ash: Didn't Pikachu just learn how to use it._

_Doc: No, if it did it wouldn't have fly back to the ground._

_Ash: I don't get it._

_Doc: Look Ash it's really a strong move and 10 times stronger than normal iron tail. It needs too much strength to handle its attack when it hits._

_Ash: OK. How am I gone a make Pikachu powerful to control that move?_

_Doc: Well it's the same how you trained Pikachu for its iron tail._

_Ash: Ok Doc._

_Doc: Goodnight then._

_Ash: Goodnight Doc._

_Gary: Hey Ash nice battle._

_Ash: Thanks_

_Zoey: You 2 played really well._

_Dawn: We have been supporting you both from the start._

_Gary: Who was supporting for me._

_Zoey: I was._

_Dawn: I was supporting for you both._

_May: I was supporting for._

_Gary: Me._

_May: No I was on Ash's side_

_Gary: Come on I thought you was on my side._

_May: What made you think that I was in your side._

_Gary: Because I am friend of Ash and I am a big fan of you._

_Narrator: Zoey became angry and hold Gary's shirt collar and faced towards him_

_Zoey: So you like May more than me._

_Narrator: Gary got confused about what she was talking about._

_Gary: What are you talking about?_

_Narrator: Tears came out from Zoey's eyes and she ran away._

_May: Zoey_

_Dawn: I go and handle her May you stay here._

_Gary: What going on May._

_May: Well Gary she loves you a lot._

_Ash: When did that happened._

_May: It's a long story._

* * *

><p><em>- at night 12 am:<em>

_Narrator : everybody was asleep ._

* * *

><p><em>Ash dreams:-<em>

_Knight: You are gone die by my hand boy just wait for the full moon. Hahahahahahahaha._

* * *

><p><em>Ash:Aaaahhh.<em>

_Narrator: May woke up by that sound._

_May: what's wrong Ash?_

_Ash: Just a bad dream I had._

_May: Well go to sleep now tomorrow you have to fight the electric gym leader._

_Ash: Yea. Umm May do you like Gary._

_May: Stop saying nonsense and go to sleep._

_Ash: All right I am going to sleep._

_May: By the way Ash you are even cooler than Gary._

_Ash: I don't know what to say. You are hot from the others._

_Narrator: Mays started to blush._

_May: Stay quiet and go to sleep._

_Ash:OK._

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Next time you will see them fighting the Gym Leader. So stay tuned.<em>

_I will take time to write for the next chapter. It may take a week just for some financial problem so please try to understand my problem._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy the song:<strong>_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_


	8. Went tough but ended easily Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon ._**

**Went tough but ended easily Chapter 8**

_**Song :**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_

_Here is it folks the next chapter._

_Ash and Gary: come on guys hurry up._

_Dawn: We are here._

_Ash: Where is May?_

_May: Here I am._

_Doc: You all are leaving._

_Ash: Yea Doc._

_Doc: Well then best of luck to you all. May can I have your autograph, you won the grand festival right._

_May: Yea sure why not._

_Narrator: Doc handed her the pen and a note book._

_Doc: I always like to collect famous peoples autograph. It's my hobby to collect those._

_May: Doc you got a huge number of people autographs._

_Doc: Yes._

_Ash: I think it's time to go guys._

_Doc: OK kids take care._

_All : Bye Doc._

_Gary: There it is. _

_Zoey: It's huge like a stadium._

_Gary: All Zino regions gyms are huge._

_May: Whys that._

_Gary: This region Pokémon's are way more advanced than other regions. World best Pokémon champions come here after the league for the ultimate league._

_Ash: Ultimate league._

_Gary: It is a battle of the legends. Trainers who win the league are called legends. Then they fight for the Ultimate league to qualify as a international player._

_Ash: Wow_

_Gary: 5 top players will be selected for the international team._

_Ash: We can discuss more about it later._

_Gary: I got it what do you mean by that._

_Ash: There is a counter over there. I think we need to register._

_Gary: Don't worry Ash I had registered last night before going to bed._

_Ash: Do you mean that you told professor Oak to register for us._

_Gary: Yea._

_Rex: Are you 2 here for a gym battle kids._

_Gary: Yea._

_Rex: Did you 2 register for the battle._

_Staff: Sir they registered last night._

_Rex: So who's battling first?_

_Gary: I am. Sorry Ash I told Grandpa to register your name at the last._

_Ash: Hey that's not fair._

_May: Calm down Ash._

_Pikachu: Pika Pika( He fooled you again)._

_Ash: Grrrr._

_Referee: This is a 1an 1 battle Rex and Gary. Show your pokemons._

_Gary: Electovire come out._

_Rex: Sparky is it capable to beat you._

_Sparky: Ky( No)._

_Rex: Ok Pichu come out._

_Gary: What you are gone use a Pichu to fight with me._

_Rex: Yes. Don't take Pichu lightly._

_Gary: mind talk( Is he also mad like Doc)._

_May: Pichu . What a cute looking Pokémon._

_Ash: Why is Rex using Pichu._

_Gary: Electovire use thunderbolt._

_Rex: Pichu use swift attack._

_Pichu:Pi pi pi pi… ._

_Narrator: Electovire was thrown back by Pichus swift attack._

_Electovire:Electooooo._

_Gary: What?_

_Rex: I told you not to take lightly._

_Gary: Electovire use quick attack ._

_Rex: Pichu swift attack again._

_Electovire: Electoooooo ._

_Pichu: Pi PiPiPi….. ._

_Gary: Now use iron tail _

_Narrator: Electovire missed to hit Pichu but Pichu succeed to make a hit on Electovires tummy._

_Electovire: Electooooo._

_Narrator: Electovire became weak after getting 2 powerful heats._

_Ash: Man that Pichu is way too strong than Electovire._

_Narrator: Zoey became nervous._

_Rex: Pichu lets finish this with thunderbolt._

_Narrator: Pichu jumped in the air._

_Gary: Now is our chance. Electovire use thunder punch._

_Electovire: Virrrrrre._

_Narrator: It directly hit Pichus body and it felt unconsciously on the ground._

_Gary: Now finish this with Thunder._

_Electovire: Ellectoooh._

_Narrator:The thunder struck Pichu like a magnet._

_Referee: Pichu is unable to battle Electovire wins._

_Gary: Yes._

_Rex: Nice battle but Gary you Pokémon is way too weak and you got to make it strong._

_Gary: Electovire is strong enough isn't it._

_Rex: I fit was I would have used my Sparky._

_Narrator: Gary looked at Sparky who is sitting on its master's shoulder._

_Rex: You should know this region contains the 3rd strongest Pokémon's in the North America continent._

_Gary: Yea._

_Rex: My suggestion is that train more hardly._

_Gary: Thank for the suggestion sir._

_Rex: You're welcome. So who's next?_

_Ash: Me._

_**To be continued.**_

_Sorry for making it too short Ash ones will be huge. There will be a new rivalry .Keep watching to find out. Next chapter name:__** NEVER ENDING BATTLE.( Ash Vs Rex)**_

_I will take time to write for the next chapter. It may take a week or more just for some financial problem so please try to understand my problem._

_**Enjoy the song:**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_


	9. NeverEnding Battle(Ash Vs Rex):Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon ._**

**Went tough but ended easily Chapter 8**

_**Song :**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_

_Here is it folks the next chapter._

_Ash and Gary: come on guys hurry up._

_Dawn: We are here._

_Ash: Where is May?_

_May: Here I am._

_Doc: You all are leaving._

_Ash: Yea Doc._

_Doc: Well then best of luck to you all. May can I have your autograph, you won the grand festival right._

_May: Yea sure why not._

_Narrator: Doc handed her the pen and a note book._

_Doc: I always like to collect famous peoples autograph. It's my hobby to collect those._

_May: Doc you got a huge number of people autographs._

_Doc: Yes._

_Ash: I think it's time to go guys._

_Doc: OK kids take care._

_All : Bye Doc._

_Gary: There it is. _

_Zoey: It's huge like a stadium._

_Gary: All Zino regions gyms are huge._

_May: Whys that._

_Gary: This region Pokémon's are way more advanced than other regions. World best Pokémon champions come here after the league for the ultimate league._

_Ash: Ultimate league._

_Gary: It is a battle of the legends. Trainers who win the league are called legends. Then they fight for the Ultimate league to qualify as a international player._

_Ash: Wow_

_Gary: 5 top players will be selected for the international team._

_Ash: We can discuss more about it later._

_Gary: I got it what do you mean by that._

_Ash: There is a counter over there. I think we need to register._

_Gary: Don't worry Ash I had registered last night before going to bed._

_Ash: Do you mean that you told professor Oak to register for us._

_Gary: Yea._

_Rex: Are you 2 here for a gym battle kids._

_Gary: Yea._

_Rex: Did you 2 register for the battle._

_Staff: Sir they registered last night._

_Rex: So who's battling first?_

_Gary: I am. Sorry Ash I told Grandpa to register your name at the last._

_Ash: Hey that's not fair._

_May: Calm down Ash._

_Pikachu: Pika Pika( He fooled you again)._

_Ash: Grrrr._

_Referee: This is a 1an 1 battle Rex and Gary. Show your pokemons._

_Gary: Electovire come out._

_Rex: Sparky is it capable to beat you._

_Sparky: Ky( No)._

_Rex: Ok Pichu come out._

_Gary: What you are gone use a Pichu to fight with me._

_Rex: Yes. Don't take Pichu lightly._

_Gary: mind talk( Is he also mad like Doc)._

_May: Pichu . What a cute looking Pokémon._

_Ash: Why is Rex using Pichu._

_Gary: Electovire use thunderbolt._

_Rex: Pichu use swift attack._

_Pichu:Pi pi pi pi… ._

_Narrator: Electovire was thrown back by Pichus swift attack._

_Electovire:Electooooo._

_Gary: What?_

_Rex: I told you not to take lightly._

_Gary: Electovire use quick attack ._

_Rex: Pichu swift attack again._

_Electovire: Electoooooo ._

_Pichu: Pi PiPiPi….. ._

_Gary: Now use iron tail _

_Narrator: Electovire missed to hit Pichu but Pichu succeed to make a hit on Electovires tummy._

_Electovire: Electooooo._

_Narrator: Electovire became weak after getting 2 powerful heats._

_Ash: Man that Pichu is way too strong than Electovire._

_Narrator: Zoey became nervous._

_Rex: Pichu lets finish this with thunderbolt._

_Narrator: Pichu jumped in the air._

_Gary: Now is our chance. Electovire use thunder punch._

_Electovire: Virrrrrre._

_Narrator: It directly hit Pichus body and it felt unconsciously on the ground._

_Gary: Now finish this with Thunder._

_Electovire: Ellectoooh._

_Narrator:The thunder struck Pichu like a magnet._

_Referee: Pichu is unable to battle Electovire wins._

_Gary: Yes._

_Rex: Nice battle but Gary you Pokémon is way too weak and you got to make it strong._

_Gary: Electovire is strong enough isn't it._

_Rex: I fit was I would have used my Sparky._

_Narrator: Gary looked at Sparky who is sitting on its master's shoulder._

_Rex: You should know this region contains the 3rd strongest Pokémon's in the North America continent._

_Gary: Yea._

_Rex: My suggestion is that train more hardly._

_Gary: Thank for the suggestion sir._

_Rex: You're welcome. So who's next?_

_Ash: Me._

_**To be continued.**_

_Sorry for making it too short Ash ones will be huge. There will be a new rivalry .Keep watching to find out. Next chapter name:__** NEVER ENDING BATTLE.( Ash Vs Rex)**_

_I will take time to write for the next chapter. It may take a week or more just for some financial problem so please try to understand my problem._

_**Enjoy the song:**_

_**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train them is my cause**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**gotta catch em all**_

_**Its you and me**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**I know its my destiny**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yeaaaa you my best friend**_

_**In the world we must evade **_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Gottta catchem all all all all.**_

_**Poke-ball .**_


End file.
